Na-Ru-Toh!
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Naruto was a ordinary duelist, until he's grandfather gives him a impossible puzzle millennium. When he finish gives him the power that set of great destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! the fic of** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh Multiverse_** **! I thought I put a story of family power but the votes are in and Naruto wins! Don't worry I got something just for Emilio. And plus, everyone in anime loves the ninja Naruto Uzumaki! Let's get the story started! Be warned this might be strong languages and scenes. So who is thirteen below, DON'T READ! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Heart of the Cards!**

 _Thousands of years ago when the world begins as the stars above, the people who know the ways in the life by keeping the balance between life and light. But some people don't follow the rules and policies, they just don't understand what to do in life. That begin of created by the darkness that sallow in that consumed inside their hearts. Eight items came out of the earth, as well the monsters. People finds the items, consume by the darkness and have the power to control the monsters. The owners of the items only thinking they can be used the powers to conquer all lands. Destroyed everything in the land, steal all the treasures and supplies from the innocents, even kill everyone who stands in their way. All the control by the monsters that from into dark cards that force inside by their very owners._

 _However, a light fall from the sky! forming into a millennium, The Millennium Kyuubi, a medallion with a symbol of the fox with nine tails. The one who chose to use the power is the great pharaoh, who destined to stop the eight owners and banished the items and monsters away from the world. By the helped of the spirit of the another world, all between of light and darkness that set of war. The war ended at the standing the light of hope! The items and monsters send back to the darkness. But the spirits warn the pharaoh that another war will come, the only way is to let them stay in this world._

 _The great Pharaoh agrees with them, but the only way is to put them in the cards is the way to make them stronger. That is the start of the famous game in history over and over called...Duel Monsters! The Millennium Kyuubi hasn't been founded by those who seeks it until one archeologist found it and gave it to his son as a present, and the rest is history._

 _/_

 _thousands of years later..._

At a high school, a group of students is gathered around to witness a table duel in the classroom. All the boys wearing black and pants, the girls wearing pink jackets and blue skirt.

The boy at the table is a blonde spiky-haired with red streaks, tanned skin, blue eyes. He is Naruto Uzumaki. His opponent is a boy with black bowl cut hair, black eyes, and bandages around his hands. He is Rock Lee.

"Alright, Naruto, try to defend from this!" spoke Rock Lee as he places a card down. "With my flying Gorgon, I get to attack your monster and destroy it. Whoosh!"

Naruto chuckled as he unfolds a card "You just fell for my trap card, Lee. With my Negates Attacks, your monster's attack proves useless."

"Ah, I did not saw that coming!" Lee states.

"Well, what did you expect Lee? Naruto got this in the bag." spoke a blond haired boy with a long ponytail, has golden eyes, white skin, and has a prosthetic arm. He is Edward Eric.

Once Lee ends his turn, Naruto brings out his next card. "I get to use the spell card, Rasengan, with this card I get to increase my monster's attack points, thus destroying your Gorgon."

Wait that means...!?" Lee was shocked as Naruto smirk.

"You lose all your life points." Naruto states as Rock Lee deflates on the table with anime tears.

"Nooo, the Springtime of Youth wasn't in my luck!" Lee weeps.

"Don't worry, Lee. You'll get the hang of it next time." Naruto states as Lee looks at Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks, Naruto. I promise that I'll get better!" Lee states as he bows to the Uzumaki as everyone else leaves.

"Impressive dueling, Naruto." spoke a girl with long scarlet hair, brown eyes and white skin. She is Ezra Scarlet.

"Yes, you are very good." spoke the girl with long blue hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She is Hinata Hyuga.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata's face turns completely red as a tomato, she avoids his face to see her face like this.

"I have gotten to meant Naruto, you got some cool cards. How you get those cards?" Edward asked

"I get these from my grandpa's game shop. That has many cards cab either regular or powerful. Want to come with me to get cards and seeing the rare card?" Naruto asked

"Of course!" Rock Lee shouts with stars in eyes.

"Count me in!" Edward said

"Don't leave us gals around." Ezra said as Hinata nodded.

Unaware of them someone overheard the talking. He is white skin, black hair, and black eyes. Has black jacket, black pants, and white shoes. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

'A rare card? Is he talking about the card I looking for?" Sasuke thought

/

Naruto and his friends head out to his grandpa's game shop. There, they saw the game shop connected to Naruto's home.

"Whoa, so this is the game shop!" Lee said

"Yep, and Naruto's grandpa is one cool guy." Edward states.

"Get behind me, Hinata." Ezra told her. "If I knew about the old man, he's an enemy to all women according to Naruto's mother."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Relax, Jiraiya isn't that perverted." Naruto said as soon as he enters, he saw his grandpa Jiraiya, holding up a large female monster figure in his hand with a perverted look. He was a tanned skin white hair, black eyes, and wears a red coat, gray shirt, and red baggy pants with socks and sandals on.

"Just on more stroke." Jiraiya giggled as he paints his figurine until he hears the bell as he turns to see Naruto and his friends. "Oh, hey Gaki, see that you've brought your friends here!"

"Hey, grandpa." Naruto said with sweat drop and awkward laugh. 'I spoke too soon.'

"So what's brings you, kids, here today?" Jiraiya asked put the figure on the desk.

"Well grandpa, I asked can they see your rare card I keep hearing about?" Naruto asked

"Hmm, sure I can let you all see it." Jaraiya said

The young students came around the desk, as Jiraiya pull out a small brown box.

"I never show to everyone, I keep here for keeping." Jiraiya said as he opens it. "Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The card is a silver dragon with wings and has blue eyes. **(Lv. 8,ATK/DEF: 3000/2500)**

"Whoa." Lee and Edward said in awe at the rare card.

"Fascinating." Ezra said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there's only four of them in the world, and I don't plan on selling this card to no one." Jiraiya states. "Because this card was a gifted from mine and Tsunade's old friend."

"Old friend? Who's that, grandpa?" Naruto asked him.

"It's a secret." Jiraiya states as they hear the bell ring, another customer coming in. "Another customer?"

The gang saw to their shock was Sasuke Uchiha, who steps in with a suitcase on his hand.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing here?" Erza asked

"what I do is none of your business." Sasuke said as he walks down towards Jiraiya. "I'm here for that card."

"Oh, so you're into Duel Monsters too? Maybe we should duel sometimes once I get started." Edward offered.

"Tsh, like I'm ever going to duel some shrimp like you." Sasuke angering Edward.

"SHRIMP!? Who are you calling shrimp!?" Edward demands.

"For you see, I am an elite duelist who's the favorite in winning the Duel Monsters Championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in duel against me." Sasuke huffs angering Edward.

"Why you! Everyone knows why I got this arm, but you don't know what I'm going to do with it!" YOU SON OF-" Edward shouts got held back by Naruto and Lee.

"Whoa, chill out Ed!" Naruto said

"Yeah! He's not worth it!" Rock Lee replied

Sasuke look at a brown box, seeing the card. "No way, it's the blue-eyes white dragon!"

Sasuke charges towards them, even knocking down Naruto, Rock Lee, and Edward.

"Hey!" The boys shouts angrily

'It's true, how a powerful card be in a dump like this place?' Sasuke thought

"Well enough window shopping, is there anything else I can help with?" Jirayia asked while taking the card away.

Sasuke lifts up his suitcase, showing to the gang's shock the suitcase was full of powerful cards.

"Sweet cards." Naruto said

"I'm willing to trade all of these cards for that Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Sasuke offers as Jirayia held the brown chest away.

"Sorry, kid. No card's worth over this one." Jirayia told him.

"*Growl* I pay any price you want, even pull out billions of dollars." Sasuke told him shocking the students.

"Much I want to, but I can't. This card so important to me, not just how powerful or how rare it is. It belongs to a special friend of mine and this only one I have left to remember." Jirayia replied as to put the case away. "So it's not for sale."

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. "No!"

"So even if this card or worth trading this card, even a p*** mag." Jirayia said pridefully. "This card has bonded with me with my heart."

"Fine." Sasuke closes his suitcase as he turns around and leaves. "Stubborn old fool."

As Sasuke leaves the game shop he rides down in his limo. He was thinking about what Jirayia had said that to him, it was bull crap.

'Heart in the cards' he clicks his teeth with a scowl 'Cards are all about power, and I will have that card and take it!'

/

Naruto and his friends are now in Naruto's dining room as his mom is seen cooking up some ramen.

"Oh man, with these cards I'll be unstoppable." Edward looks at his new deck.

"Yeah, but still got face me first iron arm!" Rock Lee said

"Bring it, Brue Lee!" Edward said with a smirk.

Both boys glaring at each other by seeing electric line, while the girls look annoying seeing them. While Naruto checking his deck.

' _I have a feeling Naruto.'_

 _'_ Really, what is the problem?' Naruto thought back.

 _'I sense darkness in that Sasuke guy, we better keep an eye on him.'_

'Yeah, we do that. But in right now.' Naruto thought

A woman came in who has white skin, red hair, and green eyes. Wearing white t-shirt with green apron, blue jeans, and slippers. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki carrying brown tray with six bowls full ramen.

"Here it is kids, my best ramen noodles." Kushina said

"Thanks, Mom/Mrs. Uzumaki." they all said as they eat the ramen, and they're all good.

"Good as always, mom." Naruto comments.

"Indeed, Mrs. Uzumaki, your Ramen is the most good ramen I've ever tasted." Erza comments.

"Yes, it's good." Hinata said as she blew hers to cool it off, as she slurps down the ramen noodles.

"Oh thank you two of you, maybe someday if you want to marry Naru-chan, you all have my blessing." Kushina smiled as Hinata blushed while Erza's mind tries to process in the concept of marriage.

"MOM!" Naruto whines "Look what you did! Hinata's embarrassed and Erza can't think straight!" he can see Erza just stand like a statue as she tries to process of marrying Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, you know Erza since childhood and Hinata since middle school. Can't a mother not fantasize her son getting married someday?" she asked him

"Mom..." Naruto said as he put his hands on his face.

"Sorry sweetie." Kushina replied

Edward and Rock Lee tried to hold their laughter while Hinata and Erza was still in their shock struck.

/

At a large building with the letters "Uc" on it, we hear Sasuke's voice talking to some people.

"Alright, you know what to do." Sasuke told them.

"You got it, boss." the sleazy person replied.

/

The next day a car stops by at the game shop, as inside the game shop Jarayia is seen reading some manga about schoolgirls and tentacles.

"Hehehe, this is good work." Jarayia comments as he hears the bell dings. He looks up to see some men in black suits and in the middle is a very short man giving Jarayia a grin.

"How may I help you, today?" Jarayia ask in suspicion.

"Yes, we're here because Mr. Sasuke Uchina wants to call out to duel you. Winner gets the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." the short man answered. "We're here to pick you up for the challenge."

"And if I refused?" Jarayia asked, knowing the answer.

"Then we'll have to bring you there the hard way." the man told him with a smirk.

In few hours, we see Garfield and his friends going towards the game store.

"Well I hope your old man got some new cards." Edward said

"I course he will, always come out something amaze." Naruto states

They got in the game shop, realized that he not here. Kushina was swiping the floor while humming.

"Mom, have you see Grandpa here?" Naruto asked

"He say he going beat some dueler who teach him the heart of the cards." Kushina answered

Soon the phone rings, as Naruto went to get it. "Hello, this the Sage's Game Shop."

"Hello, Naruto." spoke a voice as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Listen, your grandpa is with me and he doesn't feel well. Can you come to pick him up from my office?" Sasuke said with a smirk in his tone.

"Sasuke? What the hell have you done?" Naruto demands as the phone hangs up. "Sasuke!"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked

"That b*** Sasuke has Jarayia to challenge him for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Naruto said as he rush out of the game shop but his mom stops him.

"Hold it, son." Kushina told him. "I'm not letting you to face Sasuke unprepared without this." she held up a deck and hands it to him. "Use this just in case."

"Thanks mom, your the best." Naruto said happily

"No problem, now get that boy!" Kushina shouts

/

Naruto and his friends made it to the company. Once they got in, they seeing Jarayia on the ground all hurt.

"Grandpa!" Naruto exclaimed as he rush to Jarayia's side

"Jaraiya, what did that Sasuke creep did to you?" Edward asked as he and Erza helps up Jarayia.

"S-sorry, Naruto." Jarayia told his grandson. "That boy challenged me so I thought I could teach him a lesson, but he was overpowered."

"You got it correct, old man." Sasuke said as he came in the room.

"You little creep, what you do to him?!" Edward asked he glared at him.

"Like he say, I beaten him in a duel. I won this card fair and square, but I like to see this!" Sasuke replied pull out the card while smirking

Sasuke ripped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in half much of everyone shocked.

"Grandpa's most treasure card!' Naruto shouts in anger, can't believe that Sasuke did this.

"You despicable worm!" Erza growled as she glares at Sasuke. "Who do you think you are? Why did you do that?!"

"Simple, I have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon which is the most rarest of them all, and it won't be used against me." Sasuke mocks. "Now, if you want to stand there then leave while I beat Naruto in a duel."

"Have no time for a duel Sasuke, I have to take my grandpa to the hospital!" Naruto said angrily

"Your friends can do that, I have settle with runt." Sasuke states with a smirk.

"Naruto...take these cards...show him the heart of the cards...beat him." Jarayia said give Naruto five cards then he pass out.

"Grandpa! Guys, please take him to the hospital!" Naruto said

"But we can't leave you alone with him dueling you, Naruto." Hinata told him.

"Then how about this." Erza suggests as she held up a marker. "Place your hands together."

Naruto, Hinata, Edward, and Lee did what Erza said as she includes her own hand, as she draws the, with her markers. Their hands together former a smiley face.

"Uh, what's this, Erza?" Edward asked

"That is the sign of our friendship. Even if we're away we all can cheer Naruto to win against Sasuke." Erza told them. "Hinata, you can stay to cheer on for Naruto. We'll take Jarayia to the hospital."

"Okay...I'll do it!" Hinata said as she run back inside.

/

Naruto and Sasuke in a stadium that Naruto never see before. He stand to the right side that is red, seeing the place more like a large duel field.

"What is this place?" Naruto question Sasuke standing on the blue side.

"A hologram duel field, that makes our monsters comes to life. And it be the place to be your end, you ready runt?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

"I had it with you Sasuke!"Naruto shouts angrily.

Suddenly Naruto's medallion begin to glow. The fox symbol turn orange and begin to spin around and around in fast speed.

 _ **Na-Ru-Tooooh!**_

A light energy covers Naruto, when it's disappear. Naruto looks different by seeing he's taller than before, his hair more spiky, and his cheeks has three lines like whiskers.

"What the?" Sasuke question

"Now Sasuke, prepare yourself cause it's time to duel!" Naruto said that his voice deeply.

[NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SASUKE UCHINA, BOTH START AT 2000 LP]

"Alright, let the duel begin." Sasuke said as he place one card down. "I attack with Wind Swordsman Goro on the field." he said as he appearing on the virtual field is a samurai in blue robe, tied white hair, wears a green mask and held two katanas **(Lv. 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000)**. "Brace yourself, runt. Because you've never dueled something like this in your life."

"No way, you've brought your monsters to life on the field." Naruto said surprise.

"It's a virtual simulator, it brings the monsters more life like." Sasuke states.

"So that's how you beat my grandpa." Naruto glares as he place a card. "Well then, in my turn, I'll play the Vortex, the guardian of the Wind." he declares as his monster is summoned. It is a man with iron rings around his neck, wrists and waist as he head is black with red eyes and pointy nose. His lower half is a swirling tornado **(Lv. 4, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200)**.

Hinata came into the room, seeing the monsters in her eyes. "What! Monsters in real life?!"

Goro charges at Vortex, trying to get attack it. But, Vortex dodge him.

"Now go, Wind Attack!" Naruto ordered

Vortex release powerful winds at Goro, who broken into pieces.

[SASUKE UCHINA LP -200, 1800 LP REMAINING]

Meanwhile, a young girl with black hair, black eyes, white skin, and wears a blue shirt and white jeans with blue sneakers march down to the stadium. She is Sasuke's little sister, Sasuki Uchina.

"Big bro!" Sasuke yelled in worry.

"Good job, Naruto!" Hinata cheered for her crush.

"Tic, nice moves runt. But this just begun." Sasuke as he put a card

Appears in the field, is a black robe man carrying a staff with orb on top. **(Lv. 3, ATK/DEF: 600/1000)**

"Rabi the Dark Sorcerer? But that card has any strong attacks point." Naruto states

"True your Vortex is fourteen hundred, while my Dark Sorcerer's is only six hundred. But with combing a spell card, the negative energy generator. It's can double monster in three times." Sasuke said

 **[DARK SORCERER POINTS INCREASE IN 1800]**

"And now, Rabi the Dark Sorcerer, attack Vortex!" Sasuke commands as Rabi throws out a shadow ball towards Vortex, causing him to disappear from the field.

[NARUTO -400. HAS 1600 LP REMAINING]

"Dammit." Naruto grits his teeth.

"As you can see, Spell cards can be effective when combine them with monster cards." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

'He's good, I need to be on guard.' Naruto thought looks at his cards.

Naruto pull out the card that above his monster attack level. "I summon Light Wizard in attack."

Appears to be a blue haired man with green eyes. wearing a white robe with silver armor, blue merlin wizard hat, has blue stars on the shoulder pads, silver gauntlets with sun on the right and moon in the left, metal boots that has same symbols. Also has a blue staff that has a star top of it, **(Lv. 7. ATK/DEF: 2500/2100)**

"Now attack Rabi with Light Blast!" Naruto shouted

The Light Wizard shoots a powerful blast of light towards Rabi, thus disintegrate Rabi. Sasuke gasp at the surprising turn.

[SASUKE: -700, 1100 LP REMIANING]

"Way to go, Naruto!" Hinata cheered.

"Alright, Sasuke, make your move." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ha! This will be over than you could ever know." Sasuke said as he draws one card, as he gives a smirk. "I call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Appears to be silver dragon with wings and blue eyes. **(Lv. 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500)**

Naruto and Hinata was completely shocked by seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I thought the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was torn apart, we saw it?" Hinata question

"You really think that dragon card is the only one, but not. Remember their only have four left ever exist. Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroyed his Light Wizard!" Sasuke said

The dragon blew a powerful energy ball at the Light Wizard, destroyed him in the process.

[NARUTO -500, HAS 1100 LP LEFT]

"Surprise, I got another card that is very same. Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sasuke said

Appears to be another Blue-Eyes White Dragon, as much Naruto shocked to see he got another one.

"I draw, I pull out my Shurikens of Revealing Light, with this card you can't use your white dragons until three turns!" Naruto said

Suddenly four large light shurikens surrounding the Blue-Eyes White Dragons like a wall. Sasuke just snickered on him that think he gonna lose.

"Delaying chance to lose, so pathetic. You can't stand chance against me." Sasuke said with a smirk

"He's right, how I beat a expert like Sasuke?' Naruto thought

 _'Are you giving up like, that's not my grandson I know.'_

Naruto look back seeing Jarayia who in his spirit. "Grandpa!"

 _"Listen up, gaki.'_ Jarayia spirit told him. _'If you really must beat him, think about those pieces of cards in your hand. Solve the puzzle.'_

Naruto looks at the cards on his hands, he noticed that they're are two legs, and a body, but what do they form?"

 _'What was Ojans saying about this before?'_ Naruto thought remembering what his Ojsan said...

 _Flashing back in the game shop._

 _Naruto listening to Jarayia about one of the lesson of dueling._

 _"You see gaki, The Unstoppable Gamabunta. Is only summon only five cards in each parts in the body. When the cards come together, you be win the duel so quickly as one my dates." Jarayia said_

 _Flashbacks ended..._

"Quit stalling, Dobe, or you'll have to forfeit the match!" Sasuke told the blond angrily.

"I'm not stalling, Sasuke." Naruto said as he draws one card, shock to see an arm. 'Another piece of the puzzle!'

"Draw any card you take, but it won't be enough even if my dragons are frozen in two turns." Sasuke said as he place another monster in. "Because my new monster isn't under that spell!" Appearing in front of the dragons is a large red cloaked man with pale skin and large teeth, carrying an orb and holding an axe. "My Red Executioner has the attack power of 2200!" he said his monster destroyed a face down monster.

[NARUTO -700, HAS 400 REMAINING]

"Uh no, Naruto!" Hinata shouted in worry.

Naruto look at his deck, he just need to get the head of Gamabunta. If it's the wrong card, he lose.

'What if I lose, grandpa counting on me. I can't let him down.' Naruto thought in worry

 _'Don't lose hope Naruto, trust in the cards and you'll win this game.'_

Suddenly Naruto look at his hands that Erza draw. The symbol of their friendship that always be there for them. Then appears to be Edward, Rock Lee, Erza, and Hinata put their symbol on his deck.

"You can do it Naruto, just keep going!" Rock Lee said give him a dumps up.

"We watching you all the way!" Erza said with a smile.

"Kicks his ass and win this the duel for the old man." Edward said

"You can do it Naruto, I believe in you." Hinata said quietly

Naruto has full courage, once he pull out the card he smile big now. 'Got it!'

Draw your pathetic card runt." Sasuke said

"My deck is not pathetic Sasuke. Cause my grandpa gives something blow your mind. The Unstoppable Gamabunta!" Naruto said as he smirk showing him the card.

Sasuke completely shocked by Naruto having a powerful card. "Impossible! No one ever summon him!"

"I've assemble all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle. Come out, Unstoppable Gamabunta!" Naruto shouts

A green portal appears, coming out of it a giant red frog. Wearing a black GI rove with a red circle on the back and big sword strapped on his back.

"Ahh, this can't be happening!" Sasuke said in fear.

"Gamabunta, use water steam cannon!" Naruto shouts

Gamabunta breathes in as he breathes out a large water cannon, destroying the Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Red Executioner on the field.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screams as he couldn't believe that an elite like him has beaten him.

[SASUKE: -1100, 0LP]

[NARUTO UZUMAKI WINS THE DUEL!]

"You did it, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered quietly

"No, this can't be!" Satsuki said in denial. "My brother never loses!"

"You've only played for power, Sasuke and that's why you lost." Naruto told him. "If you played with the heart of the cards, them wouldn't have lost in the first place."

"But...I can't lose?" How is it possible?!" Sasuke demands as he bangs his fist. "How could I lose to someone like him?!"

"If you really want to know, Sasuke, then open your mind!" Naruto said raise his hand towards Sasuke as his whisker marks goes big and his eyes turns red.

Sasuke looks at Naruto in shock, as Naruto's power from his medallion banished the darkness out of him. He kneel down, gasping as his went dizzy.

"There, that should clear your mind." Naruto said with a smirk.

/

At the hospital, Erza, Edward, and Lee are by Jarayia's side along with Kushina as they wait for him to wake up. Then, they hear Jarayia's groan.

"Naruto...you've beaten him." Jarayia said

"Jarayia-sama's waking up!" Erza said happily

"Ojsan, it's good that you're awake!" Kushina states.

"It seems the Springtime of Youth was by your side, Jaraiya-sensei." Lee said

"And it's all thanks to Naruto." Edward said as he looks out the window.

/

Meanwhile, at a dark room, a man is at the door informing his boss.

"Orchimaru, sir, Sasuke Uchiha, our uncontested champion, has been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named, Naruto Uzumaki." the man said as black haired man with pale skin, and one eye covered by his hair is seen drinking his glass of wine.

"Really, no one ever beaten the world champion. Perhaps I should meet this Naruto Uzumaki." Orchimaru said with a smirk.

Orchimaru flips his hair over revealing his another eye. But it's not a eye at all, more like a black millennium that has a snake eye!

/

 **It's really hard to get all the words in correct answerer and stuff. So I hoped all of you like the first chapter and please review me, and I'm know I need to update all my stories. So it's summer vocation means I get to my stories and post new ones. Especially I got some stories you guys want to read. So it just begin this storied and another one is GX! So sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to update my stories, now I used my phone to do it. So here the new chapter, enjoy the reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Video Recruitment**

It has been a week since Naruto beat Sasuke. Now, Naruto and his friends are in class as Edward is seen playing Duel Monsters with Erza as Naruto, Lee, and Hinata watch.

"Alright, Erza. Faceoff with my Rumble Tumbler in attack mode!" Ed said as he places a card down. A rock armored monster with ATK/DEF: 800/1200.

Erza hums as she places her card down "Well then, I guess I should play Red Puffer." Erza said placing a card with an image of a red furry winged monster. 800/500

"Looks like you're losing your touch, Erza. There's no way that can defeat my monster." Ed said as he smirks.

"Not unless I use the Breath of light," Erza said flipping a spell card.

"Wait, she can do that!?" Ed asked for confusion.

"Yep, the Breath of Light turns rock monsters like Rumble Tumbler, turns them to dust," Naruto states with a grin as Ed looks down.

"Which means..." Edward states in speechless

"You lost your whole life points, and you say I was bad," Lee said laughing.

"Beat that, looks like you gonna give me half your lunch money," Erza said with a smirk

Edward drops his head on the desk out of embarrassed, while his friends and other students laughing.

/

Naruto and Edward near the bench on a school playground. Edward looks at his deck with a glare, that gets Naruto notices.

"You still mad at the lost Ed?" Naruto asked

"Is not just that, I keep getting lost all the time! JUST WHAT THE HELL I DOING WRONG?!" Edward roars out of rage.

Naruto looks little nervous yet sad for him. "Maybe let me see your deck, Ed."

Ed hands Naruto his deck to check. When Naruto looks at the cards, each and every one of them made him sweatdrop.

"Ed, your deck is made of entirely of nothing but monster cards!" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, they look cool so I thought why not play them with that?" Ed replied just to make Naruto sigh.

"Edward, that's the reason why you keep losing. You're deck's unbalanced without magic cards. Duel monsters only work if you combine magic cards." Naruto states.

"See, that's the problem! I don't know a single thing about this game is, you the only one I know is the ace on it. You gotta help me, man!" Edward said as he shakes Naruto.

"Okay! stop shaking me!" Naruto said as he getting dizzy.

/

At the game shop, Naruto takes Edward there as Naruto explains to him about his grandpa.

"The true duelist is Grampa there. He knows how the Duel game works." Naruto states.

Once they enter, they see Jiraiya putting up a poster of a cute magical girl on the wall. The two boys sweat drop when they see the old man's perverted look on the poster.

"Hey Gramps, you got a new student!" Naruto shouts to get the old man's attention.

"Student?" Jiraiya asks seeing Naruto with Edward Elric.

"Hey, old man. Since you know much about Duel Monsters I think I should become your apprentice." Edward said.

"Hm, I don't know you not a type of being a duelist," Jarayia said

"What?! Come on, old man, I needed this!" Edward begged

"Sorry, Ed, when he says can't do it. He can't do it." Naruto requires

"I'm not saying I can't do it. It's your attitude and your really a got head." Jiraiya states

"Come on, every people duel for a living. I don't a thing of duel monsters. You got to help me!" Edward begged

"Fine, I can train you. But I can train so hard that break you." Jarayia said

"Ha! Like you gonna break me." Edward said laughing

'Oh you never laugh at him.' Naruto thought while smirking.

/

It's been three weeks since Jarayia train Edward. The training like living day out for Edward, go all out in the spell and trap cards. Once he got it wrong slap right in the face by Jarayia.

Right now we see Naruto and friends watching tv that set the duel tournament. Kushina walked and set next to her son. Then look at Edward who has a bruised face.

"Yikes, my Ojas sure do a number on your face Edward." Kushina states

"That man has a good right chop," Edward said as he slumps on the floor.

"I'm sure that it wasn't that bad," Hinata said.

"When I get Traps Cards wrong, he places clippers on my face each time I get them wrong," Edward said as everyone winced at that. "So, what are you guys watching?"

"This dueling tournament for the semi-Championship." Erza state.

"Yes, and the duel between runner-ups are quite becoming interesting!" Rock Lee said as they all turn to watch the duel.

/

"The winner of the duel tournament in this year is Guldo the plant duliest!" Announcer said

On the right of the duel fuel, is a short big boy. Wearing a green jacket with a black bug symbol on the right chest, black jeans, white shoes.

"Is, I know I'm going win this battle and claim the title. It's all too easy." Guldo said

"Congratulations, my boy," spoke Orochimaru who came to give the trophy to Guldo. "Take this trophy of your victory."

Guldo takes the trophy with a smirk "Thank you, Mr. Orochimaru." Guldo states.

"Now then, for all duelists out there who wish to take my title as the King of Games, I shall invite all selected duelists including the Regional Champion to a new tournament I'm hosting!" Orochimaru said as everyone cheered.

"A dueling tournament?" Lee asks.

"Sounds like a special event for upcoming duelists," Erza replied.

"Hmm, oh I almost forgot." Kushina says as she ran down the other room, and is back with a package "This package came to you, Naruto."

"A package? From who?" Naruto asks her.

"Otoga Industries it says," Kushina replied.

"Hold on, isn't that the big company run by Orochimaru, that started making Duel Monster cards?" Edward asks. "Why would they send Naruto a package."

"Maybe it has something to do with him beating Sasuke," Hinata suggests.

"Yeah but it wasn't an official match," Naruto states as he opens the package revealing a DVD disc. "A DVD?"

"Don't just stand there, put it on." Erza states

Naruto out the DVD in the tv's player, it's showing blank until the famous Orochimaru appears on the screen.

"Hello Naruto, if you reading this. Then you realized that I saw you defeat Sasuke and amazed at how you did. I want you to duel in my tournament." Orochimaru said as he shown the picture. "The glove that called Glove Victory, that gains each of diamond that determines to win. If you lose all your diamond that lose the whole game."

"I don't know I want to go to that tournament." Naruto states rubbed his head.

"Who says you choose to inter?" Orochimaru question that shocked everyone.

"He actually talking?!" Hinata states in fear

"Why yes, Ms. Hyuga. I am talking through the video." Orochimaru said frightening Hinata.

"Okay, what's going on? This is just too freaky!" Edward says as he backs away in fright.

"You see, Mr. Uzumaki, I have come to invite you to my tournament. But if you plan to back out, I'll just have to give you a reason to." Orochimaru said as a flash of light appeared on the screen.

Kushina froze as suddenly she fell on the floor.

"Mom!" Naruto shouts in worry as Erza comes to her aid.

"She's alive, but she's not breathing," Erza said as she glares at the screen. "You! Demon in the television screen, what did you do to her!?"

"Simple with a bit of Millenium magic through the DVD, I have stolen Kushina Uzumaki's soul," Orochimaru states shocking the others.

"You monster! Give her soul back!" Naruto growls at the man in the video.

"I will if you beat me into a Time Duel. But this time, no audience." Orochimaru said as he flashed out.

Naruto seeing nothing but darkness while his friends frozen like a statue.

"What have you done to them?!" Naruto shouts

"Don't worry, they play and be back normal when this over. Shall we?" Orochimaru question

"Fine, I have no choice. It's time to duel!" Naruto shouts

 _ **Na-Ru-Tooooh!**_

The medallion glowed as Naruto turns different even with his whisker marks. He is facing Orochimaru in a timed duel at a split colored table.

"So how on Earth do you want to play?" Naruto asks.

"I play with my 'Gorgon Monster' Deck while you play with the Deck of your choosing," Orochimaru respond.

'Guess I'll use my Kitsune Deck.' Naruto thought as he brings out his own deck.

Appears to be a duel stage and a Time is on top of it.

"Simple, whoever gets the lowest life points poses. It's start over thirty minutes, let's the game begin." Orochimaru said with a smirk

"Alright, it's time to duel!" Naruto declares.

 **[NARUTO UZUMAKI VS OROCHIMARU NARU: BOTH 2000LP]**

Orochimaru draws a card as he smirks "I play my Gorgon monster, Cobrala in Attack mode." appearing on the stage, was a humanoid cobra with yellow eyes and golden skin. **[Cobrala, ATK/DEF: 1500/500, Lv.4]** "And I place one face down and end my turn."

"You will pay what you did to my mother and my friends," Naruto said as pull out a card.

"You never beat me that fox card which is the White Fox," Orochimaru said

"What?! How'd you know I got that card?" Naruto question in shocked

"I different any kind of you duel, I'll something that I know every moved you make," Orochimaru answered with a laugh.

Naruto glaring that he's might be an ace duelist, he needs to get in his guard up.

"Well, I pull out my Snake Force, with this card. I let your precious card out of the field and enter to the card." Orochimaru said

Orochimaru place the card, that brings out a snake that grabbed Naruto's White Fox's card. Bring it out to the field and in the Snake Force.

"In the card that can't be the whole game." Orochimaru states

'This guy is crazy, he's reading my mind and he's brought my card to life.' Naruto thought

"Hmph, you think this guy place it's just a dream, it's not. It's a shadow that brings out our monsters to life." Orochimaru said

"What? Isn't possible, no power can't have this powers." Naruto said in shock

"Naruto, have you believed in the light and darkness in these cards?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk

"I don't know, you the one made them?" Naruto said as he pulls out a card.

"But I didn't," Orochimaru said make Naruto shocked. "Let me tell you a story that truly believes in."

"A long time ago, the ancient shoguns have used ancient artifacts in duels. But not with cards you see, but with magic and real monster, with powerful magic!" Orochimaru explains "But they've nearly lost control of them, so they sealed them up to the world!"

'Real monsters?!' Naruto thought in shock. "But, there's no way these monsters are real!"

"Then I guess you can tell that to my Charmer!" Orochimaru said as coming out is a humanoid green snake with a flute. **[Charmer, ATK/DEF: 1400/2000, Lv.4]**

"With the combination of my Snake Force. I pull out your White Fox to attack you! " Orochimaru said

The snake appears holding up White Fox, forcing her to charge at Naruto.

"I'll no choice, but I gonna release my Claws Fox!" Naruto said to put down a card

Appearing on the table was another humanoid fox with large paws with extended claws. Its hind legs have claws from the back like heels. **[Claws Fox, ATK/DEF: 1500/1500, Lv.5]**

The White Fox attacks the Claw Fox as it disappeared.

 **[NARUTO LOSES -500LP. HAS 1500LP LEFT]**

"That...actually hurt, it can't be?" Naruto requires in shocked

"You see, this realm can make the monster actually come alive and their powers can actually hurt. Much power in here, including your millennium puzzle." Orochimaru states

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked in confused

"You see over thousands of years ago when the world is born, the great powerful shoguns locked the shadow games," Orochimaru answered

"So what got to do with me?" Naruto question

"You'll see the great shoguns locked them away in five items that seal the power away," Orochimaru said

"Don't tell me I one of them?" Naruto asked

"Honestly no my boy, you see a light fall from the sky. transform into an item that the great leader shogun use it with follow partner inside of it." Orochimaru said

"Wait, my item is the light?" Naruto question

"Looks like I've said too much, let's resume our game. Shall we?" Orochimaru said.

Naruto narrows at the pale man, knowing that time's running out. He has got to know what's the trick he's doing. But then he realizes that weird eye underneath his hair. Naruto then realizes the trick he used to guess what card he's using. Before that, he's been thinking of using his Dynomite Fox, but he now has a plan. He grabs the card from his deck and turns it down on the field straight up.

"I know that you're going to use your Dynamite Fox card, but with my trap card in play, even your precious fox is going to be put asleep!" Orochimaru states, not noticing Naruto's smirk.

"Not this time, cause the next card I play will be the Golden Fox Fighter!" Naruto told as he summons his fox monster in the field.

It is a humanoid red fox with black circles around its yellow eyes, wears a golden karate robe, and has black claws. **[Golden Fox Fighter, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, Lv. 7]**

 **"** Oh, a big beast that punches everything." Orochimaru mocks

"Mock me but I can do all can to save my mother and my friends," Naruto said

"Go ahead and try boy," Orochimaru said with a smirk

"Go Fighter, attack with Flaming Knock Attack!" Naruto shouts

Golden Fox Fighter release flaming in his fist that uppercut the White Fox.

 **[OROCHIMARU LOSES -800 Lp, HAS 1200 LEFT]**

"Hehe, now that's what I call a good trick." Orochimaru states with a grin. "But of course, you've fallen right into my trap just for playing your monster."

"Say what?" Naruto asks as Orochimaru draws a card.

"A rare card in place of the field." He said as he summons a monster. This time, a woman in a purple dress, with pale green skin, yellow eyes and her hair is nothing but snakes. "Come forth, Lady Gorgon!" Orochimaru greets his monster, a monster **[Lady Gorgon, ATK/DEF:2500/2200, Lv. 6]** "With her on the field, she'll paralyze your Golden Fox from attacking me in the field!"

"Huh, how are you-" Naruto question

"Like this, I pull out my spell card. Venom Eye that fuses with my Lady Gorgon that gives her advantage to take down your fox." Orochimaru said

Lady Gorgon stops Golden Fox attacking, and making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"No, my Golden Fox!" Naruto shouts

"Looks like it's almost time, best you give up Naruto," Orochimaru said

"I'll never giving up from likes of you, I draw out my Knight Fox in attack!" Naruto said to put down the car.

Appearing on the field is a blue fox wearing knight armor carrying a sword. Lv. 6, 1100/2000.

"With my Knight Fox on the field, he'll slice your Gorgon monster up!" Naruto declares.

Knight Fox charge at Gorgon, about to slash Gorgon but a blast hit that disappear.

 **[NARTUO LOSES -1400 Lp, HAS 100 LEFT]**

"What, but my monster far more powerful than the Gorgon." Naruto state

"True, but I had certain friend who is most powerful in control," Orochimaru said with a smirk

"Wait you mean..." Naruto said look up.

Naruto seeing his Golden Fox getting control of the Venom Force.

"My Golden Fox getting control," Naruto said

"Yeah, since I use your card to save mines it disappears into the graveyard," Orochimaru said then look at the timer. "Oh my, looks like you got thirty seconds. Looks like it's over."

"It's not over yet, I draw out my final card. Chi blade Fox, to end this duel!" Naruto shouts place a card down.

Appears to be a fox humanoid with blue flaming around with black lines, yellow and green eyes, and ears and tail are flaming. wearing a silver samurai armor with a sword on the side. **[Chi Blade Fox, ATK/DEF: 2500/2100, Lv.7]**

"Not good at all!" Orochimaru said angrily

"Now go, Burst Slash!" Naruto order

Chi Blade charges at Gorgon that about to destroy it, but suddenly...

* **Beep...Beep...Beep***

"Times up, you lose," Orochimaru said

 **[Naruto: 100, Orochimaru: 1200/ WINNER: ORCHIMARU]**

Naruto clicks his teeth, as he glares at Orochimaru "Close call, but I'm through playing your games!"

"Oh, but if that attack happened then you would've won. But since this didn't end on zero life points for you, I can spare your friends." Orochimaru said as he smirks "But I'll take one soul with my Snake Eye!"

"Eh!? You have a Millennium Item too!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'll be taking the soul you care about the most." He said as a beam of light hits Kushina, as her soul has been taken away from the video as Naruto's world returns to normal.

"W-What just happened?" Edward asks as all notice Kushina wasn't awake.

"Naaarutooo...helllp meeee," Kushina said through the video, shocking everyone.

"Mrs. Uzumaki!?" Lee exclaims in shock.

"MOM!" Naruto shouts as he held on the TV "Orochimaru! Give her back! YOU HEAR ME?! OROCHIMARU!"

"Oh, one last thing. Give your grandfather my regards, Naruto." Orochimaru said with a smirk as the video ends.

"NO, GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE!" Naruto screams while his tears in his eyes, shaking the tv. "MOM?! MOM?! MOOOOOOOM!?"

Unaware of his grandson he got heard by his grandfather Jarayia. Who head down while also had tears in his eyes.

'M-My daughter...Orochimaru, what have you done!' Jarayia thought burst out tears.

 **/**

 **If we have to be accurate, Kushina is Jaraiya and Tsunade's foster daughter after her mother died, and Minato is a simple college student from a different family that fell in love with her. Kushina still loved her stepfather even he's a total creep, as so does Jarayia loved her own daughter. Stay tune for next chapter of Na-Ru-Toh! Sign out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter everyone! And last reviews, I get little hurt inside me that almost cry. I'm trying my best people! I just try to get my storied little same plot but different what it goes! One abd Two is same plot. But now it's be so different from now on, I'm promise you guy! Let' get this story started.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: To the Duel Kingdom**

Naruto stood by his mother's bed, who is now lay there in a coma without her soul.

"I swear, mom. I'm going to find your soul one way or another." Naruto said as he grips his fists, as someone comes in the room.

"Naruto." Jaraiya spoke as he walks in to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't believe this, my dear Kushina. Why her, Orochimaru?" he asked as tears sprang out.

"I swear grandpa, I going get her back! I'll going to Duel Kingdom!" Naruto said look up sternly.

"Ojans, that he expect you get in that tournmant." Jarayia state

"I know, but that won't stop me! I'll make sure that monster pay for what he had done." Naruto replied

Jarayia only smiled for him. "I won't stop you, make sure you win that game and just I teach."

Naruto look at him with a serious look, nodded of agreement with courage to fight in Duel Kingdom.

/

At a hospital, we see Edward walking down to a room.

"Ed, glad you're here." spoke the boy hooked in IV. He has short blond hair, blue eyes, and his skin is pale. He is wearing a white hospital gown as he's in bed.

"Hey Al, I'm here to see how you've been." Edward said as he walks up to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Doing good. Been getting some check ups, but I'm still hanging." Alphonse replied "So how's school today? Have you made any friends lately?"

"Yup, made two boys and girls each. Name's Naruto, Rock Lee, Hinata, and Erza. The school is tuff in few times. I start playing duel monsters." Ed said

"Really, I thought about play that game, so here." Alphonse said as he pull out a card.

The card is a knight that has a red symbol on the shoulder, has a sword on the left hand. **(Alchemists Knight, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, Lv. 8)**

"Al, this your favorite card." Edward state

"I know but I give my card since you start dueling-" Alphonse said interrupt he start coughing.

"Whoa, let me give you some water. Be right back." Edward said walked out.

Edward goes to the courts in until he heard a convention.

"What do you mean the bill to high?"

Edward look in the corner, seeing his mother. A white skin with brown long hair and gray eyes. Wearing a purple dress with black slippers, she talking to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Elric. Your youngest son is in need of surgery right now. He's been in this hospital for years and we don't know how long we'll keep him in here." the doctor said.

"But please, Alphonse is all I got along with my oldest son, Edward." she said to the doctor. "I'm gonna have to work on double shifts if I had to. I might be able to give him the surgery he needs."

Naruto head out to the door as he check for mail. He then discover an envelope. He opens the envelope to see some cards, as he realizes who sent them.

"Orochimaru." he said as his eyes narrows.

At school, Naruto meets up with his friends about the invitation Orochimaru sent out.

"An invitation to Orochimaru's Duel Kingdom?" Erza asked while checking out the cards.

"Yep. Orochimaru wants me to come there to duel anyone just to get to him." Naruto said.

"Each of the cards have symbolizes where the duel tournament will take place." Hinata said.

"Hey, check this out." Rock Lee said lifting up a card that shows an image of a treasure chest. "It says here that the winner who manages to beat Orochimaru will receive not only the title as the King of Games, but a prize money of 100 Billion Dollars."

Edward snapped out thought, he walked to them. "What prize is again?"

"It's 100 billion dollars, who title of King of Games." Rock Lee said

'100 billion dollars.' Edward thought as he looks down at his own cards. 'Maybe I can try to compete.'

/

Naruto in the line, ready to be aboard the boat ready to set sail to Duel Kingdom. Even wearing different clothes from the event.

Naruto wears black jacket with orange lines on the back, with a red circle on the side collar, gray shirt underneath. Black jeans with a Orange on the bottom. And blue shoes with black shocks. Has on the Star Glove on his right hand.

'Thanks Jarayia giving me this outfit, wearing this show my style of dueling.' Naruto thought

Naruto suddenly hear a familiar voice near him. He turn seeing Edward struggling to get in.

"Sorry, you can't get in!" one of the guard told him.

"But you have to let me in!" Edward told him.

"Not without star chips you're not allowed to enter." Anither guard said.

'Ed?' Naruto thought as he decides to run up to the scene.

Edward seeing Naruto coming towards them. "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"What's up? Ed, what you doing?" Naruto asked

"I'm trying to get in the boat, but these guys won't let me!" Edward answered

"He don't have a star chip, so he not allow be in the Duel Kingdom." The guard said

"Well what you asked, here Ed. Here's your star chip." Naruto said pull out a star.

"What talking about N-" Edward asked

"Here's your star chip, you say leave to me cause sometimes forget things right?!" Naruto said look at him of face (play along)

Edward know what he meant by a look. "Oh yeah, thanks for keeping it out on me Naruto. See I got my chip, now I get in!?" Edward asked

"We'll gonna have a talk to our superiors about-" the guard heard his phone ring as he answers it. After a few talks the guard looks at Edward as he said "You're in, kid. But just so you know if you lose your star chips, you're out of the game."

"Understood." Edward said as he and Naruto are allowed in the ship. However unknown to them, there's going to be certain three stowaways coming in the ship.

/

We see Erza, Hinata, and Rock Lee sneaking in the boat. Being their to be in the ship for cheer on Naruto while dueling.

"Are you sure about this we still cheer him on the tv. " Rock Lee said

"Where's your fire Lee, we want to save Naruto's mother too." Ezra said

"Yeah, so get it to together." Hinata said as she look in the big box. "Let's hide in those boxes."

As the three enters the box, Hinata notices someone going up the ramp. She was certain that this person is redhead like that one from school.

'Was that Gaara just now?' she thought.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"I thought see someone, never mind. Keep quiet or the guards spot us." Hinata said as she look at Gaara again who disappear. 'Weird.'

/

Naruto and Edward made it in the ship, seeing lots of duelist around as they talking or trading cards.

"What are they doing?" Edward question confused

"It's called Card Trade, is part of dueling. You can trade any cards to make your deck stronger." Naruto answered

"Really, be right back! I need some new cards!" Edward said as he walked in a group.

Naruto just go edge of the boat, seeing the ocean view at night time.

'Still worry about your mother.'

'My mom always there for me, ever since I was little. Now we going saved her with our might.' Naruto thought back.

'And what Oroichmaru planning on this game.'

"Hey, aren't you that Naruto kid?"

Naruto look to his left, seeing a tall women. Having light pink skin, orange hair, and black eyes. Having a collar button up shirt, loosen up the button showing her huge bust, having on black vest with pink lines that hugged her chest together, blue short jeans skirt, and long brown boots.

"Hey, I know you..you Rangto Matsumoto. The duelist who duel Sasuke in the finals." Naruto said

"Ah yes, and you're the one kid that came out of nowhere and beat him." Rangiku points out to him "You may look cute but I'd expect something from a rookie. How did you beat him?"

"Trade secret." Naruto states with a grin.

"Really? Well when you feel like telling me, let me know, hun." she said with a wink as she walks to the bar while swaying her hips.

'That lady can't be less than 18.'

'How do you know that?' Naruto asked.

'I'm saying she is, just didn't expect someone like her as a duelist. Be careful around vixens, boy. They may be good in the eyes but they can out fox ya more than I can.'

'Hey, I'm part of the contest to be a top duelist. They all will come at me." Naruto said with smirk.

'*Sigh* sometimes why you are the chosen one.'

"Yo Naruto, I'm got some cards that for in my deck." Edward state

One is a big metal sword, having a red crimson lines, with red symbol at the center.

Second is a small cute gray dragon metallic red eyes. **(Static Red Dragon, ATK/DEF:1200/700, Lv. 3)**

And the hand clock watch that has twirl purple aura.

"Wow, those some sweet cards. The crimson blade is perfect for your knight card." Naruto state

"You think so? Thanks!" Edward said. He notice some of the stares aiming at them. "Hey Naruto, do you have the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Guess they've learned that I've beaten Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Who can say that you beat the Duel champion." Edward state

"Well, it's the famous Naruto Uzumaki." Said a voice.

They look seeing Guldo coming towards them, having a smirk on his face.

'Becareful, kid.' spoke Kuruma in Naruto's mind 'I sensed ill intent from that sleezeball.'

'Alright, I'll play it smart.' Naruto replied as he carefully greets "Say, aren't you that duel champion from the West Japan's Duel Tournament?"

"Why yes, yes I am." Guldo said with a prideful smirk "And you must be Naruto Uzumaki, the one who has beaten Sasuke Uchiha, the promising champion."

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said with a fake smile

"I want to know how you beat that champion, I want REALLY to know." Guldo asked

"Just using my grandfather best card, that's all." Naruto answered

"Oooh, show it to me." Guldo said pretending to be at awe, but his true plot was to throw away Naruto's best card or cards into the ocean.

Naruto knew that Guldo would be nosy, and showing him his best cards is out of the picture. So he picks out is much more spare cards showing to Guldo. "See, I used these cards!" he declares as Guldo looks confused by the two cards Naruto has.

One is a spell card with a shogun with a sword and shield, called "Shield Guard." The other is a skeletal fox wearing a black cloak, called Nightmare Fox. (ATK/DEF: 2000/2000). Lv. 3.

"J-Just those two cards?" Guldo asked.

"Yep. It was only dumb luck, that's all." Naruto states with a shrug as he place his cards back.

"Oh, well sorry to have bother you then." Guldo said as he walks away disappointed.

"Psst, you know those aren't the cards you used." Edward whispered to Naruto's ear.

"I know, it's called a fake out, Ed. You don't want to show others your strongest card or they'll do something truly bad to put you in a disadvantage." Naruto states. "Besides, I'm not some gullible idiot who'd do something like that."

 _Meanwhile, in another universe._

"Achoo!" Yugi Moto sneezed.

"You alright, Yugi?" Tea asked her husband.

"I don't know, I felt like if someone's talking about me, remind me of my regrets." Yugi replied to his wife as he wipes his nose.

 _Back in the main story's universe..._

"Nice one Naruto, even I can't think of that." Edward said

"That because you just a beginner." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Naruto and Edward look to their corner, seeing Rock Lee, Hinata, and Ezra coming toward them.

"Guys, what you three doing here? You not entering." Naruto said

"Shh, we sneak in so we can cheer you on." Ezra said

"Why you here Edward? You not in the competition." Lee asked

"Naruto, give me his star chip to enter me in. So needed this to win that prize money." Edward state

"Why you need that, finally get your anger out of control?" Ezra said with a smirk

"NO! I needed the money...to save my little brother." Edward said look at the sky.

This got the gang's attention. They've heard that Ed's brother was sick but never knew it was that bad.

"I see." Naruto said giving him a nod "So you've joined the game to help your brother out? That sounds just like you, Ed."

"Naruto..." Ed said as Naruto continues.

"Tell ya what, once I beat Orochimaru, I'm going to give you the prize money to help your brother out." Naruto states "But, I expect results from your training when we duel at the island."

"Thanks man, I make sure I do my best to go the finals." Edward said look in the sky.

Naruto and his friends goes to the deck, since the sun came up. Seeing the island of their location: The Duel Kingdom. Naruto felt a chill of might be a big trap, Hinata knows this without hesitation, she grabbed his arm. That shock of Edward, Rock Lee, and Erza that she never touch grabbed Naruto's arm, guess she's finally getting her move.

"D-Don't worried N-Naruto, y-you are the best duelist i-in here! Y-You gonna w-win this and get Ms. Uzumaki back!" Hinata said nervous, as she trying to fight her blush.

Naruto suprised at this, his smiled at this. "Thank you for that Hinata, your the best."

Little didn't he know that Hinata has a tomato face while her ears steam out out of shocked. Naruto felt a aura very familiar, he knows that his mother was calling him there. 'Hang on mom, I'm coming.'

The boat goes to the Duel Kingdom, as the heroes are ready to have challenge to face off powerful duelist around the around the world and the creator of Duel Monster...Orochimaru

 **/**

 **This chapter is start to change a little, and I keep it that way. Stay tune for another chapter! Sign out!**


End file.
